Eu Te Amo
by Lust Lotu's
Summary: Você não vê que estou apaixonado, que quero algo sério entre nós dois." Neji x Tenten Um leve Hentai


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen. -

**Eu Te Amo**

**-**

O relógio indicava um pouco mais do que as 23horas. Uma noite bem fria marcava o inicio de um inverno rigoroso previsto para aquele ano. As nuvens de cor chumbo anunciavam que não tardaria a chover. A rua parcialmente deserta, somente alguns ninjas em suas vigias noturnas. Passos rápidos romperam o silencio do local. Uma moça de capuz negro andava rapidamente ate chegar à entrada de um hotel. Meia hora depois um rapaz entra rapidamente pelo estabelecimento. Sem ao menos cumprimentar a recepcionista passa direto pelo saguão e desaparece no elevador.

Terceiro andar quarto 324, esse era seu destino. Estava atrasado e dessa vez palavras não ajudaria muito, com certeza ela estaria furiosa. Tirou o molho de chaves do bolso e abriu a porta, depois que entrou voltou-se a trancou.

-Você demorou.

-Não é você mesma que não quer ser vista comigo? Não entendo, se queria mais pressa da minha parte então me deixe te acompanhar na chegada. – ficou nervoso, aquilo já estava saindo do seu controle, Tenten exigia coisas sem fundamentos. Se estava assim tão a fim de passar algumas horas na cama com ele, porque se negava em oficializar esse envolvimento? Ela não era normal, qualquer garota em sã consciência não tardaria em aceitar um pedido de namoro, mas não a morena, ela era complicada demais.

-Desculpa, não estou muito bem hoje. – levantando do sofá caminhou até ele. – Vamos para cama, preciso de você. – pegou em sua mão e andaram ate o outro lado do quarto.

-Gostaria de conversar.

-Depois, agora quero uma massagem e um pouco diversão a dois. –parou antes mesmo de chegar ao seu objetivo e o surpreendeu com um beijo selvagem e logo suas roupas começaram a abandonar seu corpo.

**XxxoOoxxX**

-Eu te amo!

_**Saying I love you,**_

_Dizer eu te amo..._  
_**Is not the words I want to hear from you**_

_Não são as palavras que eu quero ouvir de você_  
_**It's not that I want you,**_

_Não é que eu não queira que você diga,_  
_**Not to say, but if you only knew**_

_mas se apenas você soubesse_  
_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel,**_

_Como poderia ser fácil me mostrar o que você sente_  
_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real,**_

_Mais do que palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real_  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me,**_

_Então, você não precisaria dizer que me ama_  
_**Cause I'd already know.**_

_Porque eu já saberia._

-Já te disse para não falar mais isso! – Tenten jogou os lençóis para o lado e saiu da cama.

Acompanhando a morena fez os mesmo e a seguiu até o banheiro. Encostou-se no batente da porta enquanto observava ela entrar debaixo do chuveiro.

Era sempre assim, depois que compartilhavam a cama, ela sempre ia se lavar. Não entendia o porquê dessa atitude. Sempre no calor do momento afirmava que gostava do seu cheiro, como desejava aquela essência em si mesma, mas parecia o contrario. Nunca deixava de se banhar, será que era nojo? Jamais entenderia aquela mulher.

-Essas não são as palavrinhas mágicas que todas as mulheres querem ouvir? – começando a ficar nervoso com toda a situação entra debaixo do chuveiro com ela.

-Eu não sou como as outras. – virou-se e o encarou, esse jogo estava ficando perigoso demais para ela. Gostava dessa cumplicidade entre ambos, sexo sem compromisso, mas agora ele exigia mais, não queria somente um caso, queria que fosse dele. –E quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que não gosto quando você entra no banho comigo!

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?**_

_O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois_  
_**More than words to show you feel,**_

_Mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente_  
_**That your love for me is real.**_

_Que seu amor por mim é real_  
_**What would you say if I took those words away?**_

_O que você diria se eu jogasse essas palavras fora_  
_**Then you couldn't make things new,**_

_Depois você não poderia fazer coisas novas_  
_**Just by saying I love you.**_

_Só dizendo eu te amo._

- Você gosta sim... – deu um passo a frente diminuindo o espaço entre os corpos nu. A água quente ainda caindo atrás dela já começava a formar o vapor embaçando o ambiente. –Ao contrario não deixaria a porta destrancada. – sorriu sedutoramente.

Até poderia negar com todas as letras que não era apaixonada pelo Hyuuga, mas seu corpo reagia ao contrario. Era só uma aproximação que cada parte de si perdia a razão.

-Não chegue mais perto... – tentando afastá-lo encostou a mão esquerda naquele peito, reparou as marcas de mordias, umas mais avermelhadas que as outras, marcas de arranhões que seguiam um pouco mais abaixo em seu tórax, marcas que ela mesma fizera mostrando sua posse sobre aquele corpo que tanto lhe dava prazer.

_**La Di Da, La Di Da,  
La Di Da Da Da**__,  
__**More than words**__._

_Mais do que palavras.  
__**La Di Da, La Di Da.**_

-Não mesmo Tenten... – encostou a na parede, colocando os braços de cada lado a encurralando pra não fugir. –Da sua boca sai uma coisa, mas seu corpo fala outra totalmente diferente. – encostou um pouco mais os corpos e silabou bem baixo ao pé do ouvido da morena. –Quero que me tome novamente minha _Gata Selvagem_.

Aquele apelido se fazia jus à fama. Tenten era do tipo que dominava na hora do sexo. Quanto mais selvagem mais ela gostava. Neji não se importava com o fato, com o tempo ele a amansaria, mas por enquanto quem comandava era ela.

Antes de qualquer duvida, Tenten o puxou de encontro aos seus lábios. Um beijo urgente, demarcando a sua possessividade, forçou as unhas contra a carne do seu amante, se ele queria ser tomado, então ela o tomaria ali mesmo na parede do banheiro.

Contradizendo o que havia expressado, não há deixou muito tempo no comando. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, desceu a boca ao longo de sua mandíbula, encaixou-se mais ao corpo que já estava pronto para recebê-lo e a penetrou vagarosamente.

Tomaria todo seu tempo com ela. Se a morena queria tudo na urgência, ele faria com que se prolongasse o maior tempo possível.

A segurou pelas nádegas e sentiu quando as pernas de Tenten o abraçou permitindo mais acesso ao local de adoração. Com ela sempre fora diferente. Em suas relações passadas, nunca deixou uma mulher tomar a frente, mas com Tenten sempre foi o oposto. Ela que começou com esses encontros, ela que fez as exigências e era ela que destruiria seu coração se assim deixasse. Mas hoje ele sairia daquela historia de anonimato e enfim poderia dizer a todos que estavam juntos.

Gemidos por parte dela o enchiam de prazer. Tenten tentava de todo modo aumentar a velocidade entre os corpos, mas Neji a segurou pela cintura e com movimentos firmes a preenchia completamente dando lhe uma excitação descomunal.

-Você sabe que eu sou o único que consegue realmente te dar prazer. –ofegante diante a ações entre os corpos, aumentou um pouco a velocidade. – Porque não confessa de uma vez que esta apaixonada por mim e me deixa te fazer feliz. – o corpo dela já dava a entender que o orgasmo não demoraria a chegar. A cavidade vaginal apertou-o de forma estonteante deixando-os perdido por instantes. –Vamos Tenten! Fale o que eu quero ouvir. – acelerou mais, as costas dela batia contra o azulejo da parede do banheiro marcando o tempo de cada estocada. Não sentia nenhuma dor, só um enorme prazer.

_**Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you**_

_Eu venho tentando conversar com você, e te fazer entender_  
_**Understand all you have to do is close your eyes**_

_Tudo o que tem que fazer é fechar os olhos_  
_**And just reach out your hands, and touch me,**_

_E estender as suas mãos para me tocar_  
_**Hold me close, don't ever let me go,**_

_Me abrace e não me deixe partir_  
_**More than words is all I ever needed you to show,**_

_Mais do que palavras é tudo o que eu sempre precisei_  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me,**_

_Depois, você não precisaria dizer que me ama_  
_**Cause I'd already know.**_

_Porque eu já saberia._

-Você... Sabe... Que não... Hum! – tentou em vão falar alguma coisa.

-Então terei que apelar. – com umas das mãos que a segurava, desceu a perna esquerda dela ate o chão e a segurou firmemente com a mão direita. Com certeza estava segura e não correria o risco de cair com o que estava para vim a seguir. Segurou o seio da morena com a mão esquerda, movimentos circulares na aureola rosada deixando-os intumescido. Desceu um pouco a cabeça para apanhá-lo com a boca. Lambidas iniciais deram lugar a sugadas exigentes.

-Ne... Hum! – Estava cercada pelo prazer. A boca dele fazendo milagres em seu seio, logo mais abaixo as estocadas se intensificaram, não dava nenhuma chance de fuga. – Não... – a mesma mão que a pouco atormentava sua mama, desceu por sua barriga e encontrou sua feminilidade.

Antes já não conseguia se controlar, agora tudo se tornou um borrão a sua frente. Mal conseguia respirar, suas pernas fraquejaram e para maior estabilidade agarrou-se ao ombro do Hyuuga.

-Vamos Tenten, sei que você consegue, é só dizer. – atormentando-a com palavras e ações, Neji sentiu que explodiria em um orgasmo, mas seguraria ate ouvir tanto o que queria da boca dela. –Sabemos que sou o único que te faz ver estrelas. – continuou assim os movimentos com os dedos importunando suas partes baixas.

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two?**_

_O que você faria se meu coração fosse partido em dois_  
_**More than words to show you feel,**_

_Mais do que palavras pra mostrar o que você sente_  
_**That your love for me is real.**_

_Que seu amor por mim é real_  
_**What would you say if I took those words away?**_

_O que você diria se eu jogasse essas palavras fora_  
_**Then you couldn't make things new,**_

_Depois você não poderia fazer coisas novas_  
_**Just by saying I love you.**_

_Só dizendo eu te amo._

-Eu te amo... Hum...- aquilo saiu do modo mais desejoso possível. Porque demorou tanto pra se confessar, ele gostava dela, já tinha demonstrado varias vezes, mas não entendia o jeito dela.

Seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Jurou pra si mesma varias vezes que não se deixaria levar pelas confissões dele. Não queria sofrer novamente, não como antigamente que sempre o via com outras meninas enquanto ela era somente uma amiga, companheira de time. Depois de anos nas sombras decidiu que também queria ser uma delas. Se o caso de tiver ele por perto teria que se portar como elas, se portaria. Deixaria seu orgulho de lado e o atrairia pra sua cama. Não declararia seu amor, mas tiraria proveito de cada momento dos dois.

O orgasmo chegou para ambos ao mesmo tempo. Veio de forma violenta, escureceu as vistas de Tenten que só pode agarrar-se com mais força em Neji. Sentiu um estremecimento por todo corpo, daquela vez o sexo foi diferente. Não foi um encontro selvagem entre dois corpos a fim de saciar o desejo de ambos, foi mais que isso, poderia ate se dizer que fizeram amor.

-Eu tinha certeza que dessa vez eu conseguiria fazer você se confessar. – Com a respiração quase normalizada, deslizou-se pra fora do corpo dela.

_**La Di Da, La Di Da  
Di Di Di Da  
More than words**_.

_Mais do que palavras._

-Você jogou sujo. – estava feliz de ter dito aquelas palavras, no fim de tudo conseguiu fazer com que o Hyuuga se apaixonasse por ela, de certo modo essa relação daria certo.

-No amor e na guerra vale tudo. - sentou-se no chão a colocou no colo. – Estou feliz com isso tudo. – abraçando-a continuou. – Você não vê que estou apaixonado, que quero algo sério entre nós dois. Não aceito mais essas escapadas escondidas, sexo sem compromisso, não quero pensar na possibilidade em te dividir com alguém. Sei que esse não é o melhor dos lugares pra se dizer isso, mas gostaria que aceitasse meu pedido de namoro.

_**La Di Da, La Di Da  
Di Di Di Da  
More than words.**_

_Mais do que palavras._

-Eu aceito Hyuuga Neji, aceito ser sua namorada. – mais uma vez os lábios da morena foram roubados em um beijo embriagado de paixão. Esse era seu primeiro como namorada, dessa vez tinha um sabor diferente, um sabor de amor.

Separaram por um minuto. – Venha meu amor, vamos voltar para cama, ainda falta muito para que nossa noite termine.

_**La Di Da, La Di Da  
Di Di Di Da  
More than words.**_

_Mais do que palavras._

**Música: ****More Than Words – Extreme**

**N/A: Mais uma de Neji e Tenten. Espero que gostem.**

**Fic não betada.**

**Bjs da Lotu's**


End file.
